HirotoxSeiji
by HirotoEtMoi56
Summary: (Yaoi) ... Hiroto se réveilla vers 12h00 et proposa à Seiji et Kilari un rendez-vous au parc pour passer un moment ensemble. Mais Seiji se comporte bizzarement...


HirotoxSeiji

Yaoi

Tout à commencé un jour du mois de juin, ou Hiroto se réveilla a 12h00. Kôta entra dans sa chambre, puis bondit sur son lit.

« - HIROTO ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! s'excita Kôta.

- Hiroto ! redit Kôta.

- Hm... Quoi... ? répondit alors Hiroto avec la tête dans le cul.

- Il est 12h00, tu dois te levé ! On a faim ! répondu Kôta en souriant.

- 12h00 ?! OH, NON JE SUIS EN RETARD ! A L'AGENCE !

- Mais voyons Hiroto, nous sommes dimanche ! dit Kôta avec étonnement.

- Oh... Que je suis bête... Parfois... » répondu Hiroto.

Une fois qu'Hiroto fut habillé, il prépara à manger pour ses frères, puis alla appeler, Kilari.

« - Oui, allô ? Répondu Kilari.

- Salut ! C'est moi, Hiroto, comment vas ? demanda Hiroto.

- Ah, salut ! Bien et toi ?

- Oh, ça peut aller... Dit ! Tu n'as rien de prévu cet aprèm' ? demanda Hiroto.

- Euh... Non, pourquoi ? l'interrogea Kilari.

- Ah, tant mieux, car j'aimerais que l'on se voit toi, Seiji et moi ? Sa te dit ? redemanda Hiroto.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?! répondu Kilari.

- OK ! Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure ! » dit Hiroto.

Hiroto composa le numéros de Seiji, qui le connaîssait par cœur.

« - Allô ?! répondu Seiji.

- Salut, c'est Hiroto, ça va pote ? Demanda Hiroto.

- S-salut ! B-bien et toi ? demanda Seiji bégaya et se mit à rougir.

- Pourquoi bégaye-tu ? demanda Hiroto.

- Euh... P-pour rien... répondit Seiji.

- Bon... Tu fait quelque chose cet aprèm' ? redemanda encore Hiroto.

- N-non je ne fais rien, pourquoi ? répondu Seiji.

- Car j'aimerai te voir, ainsi que Kilari ! Kilari est d'accord, et toi ? demanda encore et encore Hiroto.

- Oui, j'y serai ! * Une invitation de la part d'Hiroto ?! COOL ! * pensa Seiji.

- Ok, d'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

- A-ATTENDS ! cria Seiji.

- Oui ? Qu'y a t-il ? demanda brusquement Hiroto.

- Euh... Je... Non rien... dit Seiji.

- Tu es sûr ? se rassura le brun.

- N... O-oui...

- O-ok... A plus... » répondu Hiroto.

L'après-midi arriva, Hiroto partit au lieu de rendez-vous. Kilari et Seiji étaient déjà arrivé.

« - Désolé, de mon retard ! s'excusa Hiroto.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! * Pour une fois que se n'est pas moi ! * pensa Kilari.

- Non, ce n'est p-p-p-pas g-grave... ! bégaya de nouveau Seiji.

- Seiji ! Mais qu'as-tu à la fin ? Demanda Hiroto s'inquiètant.

- Je... Je... N'aie rien... répondu Seiji en rougissant.

- Tu es sûr... ? désespère Hiroto.

- O... O-oui... S-sûr... une larme descendit sur la joue du blond.

- SEIJI ?! Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi pleure-tu ? s'inquiéta de plus en plus Hiroto.

- R-RIEN D-DU TOUT... ! cria Seiji.

Seiji s'enfuit en courant.

« - SEIJI ? » crièrent Kilari et Hiroto.

Mais Seiji était déjà loin. Hiroto et Kilari se dirent au revoir après avoir quand même passé un petit moment ensemble, puis rentrèrent chacun chez eux...

« - Bonjour les petits monstres ! dit Hiroto en s'adressant à ses frères.

- SALUT HIROTO ! crièrent ses quatre petits frères, heureux du retour d'Hiroto.

- Ça va, je ne suis pas partit un mois ! dit Hiroto.

- Je me suis bien occupé de Sora, comme tu me l'avais demandé, Hiroto ! dit Nagumo.

- Très bien, je te remercie Nagumo ! Je vais dans ma chambre... Je suis un peu fatigué... » dit Hiroto exténué.

Hiroto partit alors se reposer dans sa chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Nagumo alla ouvrir.

« - Oh ! Bonjour Seiji, vient entre ! dit aimablement Nagumo en faisant entrer Seiji.

- Merci, où est Hiroto ? demanda Seiji.

- Il doit être dans sa chambre ! Allés-y, fais comme chez toi ! dit gentiment Nagumo.

- Merci bien ! » remercia Seiji.

Seiji monta les escaliers, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'Hiroto. Il ouvrit doucement la porte car Hiroto ne répondait pas. Il aperçue Hiroto, la tête entre ses bras sur son bureau en train de dormir.

* Oooohh ! Qu'il est mignon quand il dort ! Je l'aime tellement... * pensa Seiji en s'approchant du brun endormie.

Il lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement.

Quand soudain, Hiroto leva la tête brusquement.

« - SEIJI ? Que fous-tu là ? Et sa ne va pas de me toucher comme ça ?! rougissa Hiroto.

- Euh... Je... T'... Je... S-souhaiterai passé une nuit, car je... J'ai pas la possibilité de rentrer chez moi... mentis Seiji.

- Ben... B-bien sûr que tu peux ! répondit Hiroto.

- M-merci... dit Seiji en rougissant.

- Mais... Que t-arrive t-il ? Tu es tout rouge ! … * Que m'arrive t-il ? Voilà que j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe de nouveau... Comme à chaque fois que je suis proche de lui... ? Serais-je... En train de tombé amoureux de... SEIJI ?! * » pensa Hiroto.

L'heure de se coucher arriva assez vite, Hiroto alla coucher ses frères, puis rejoigna Seiji dans sa chambre. Hiroto retira son tee-shirt puis s'allongea dans son lit.

Seiji rouge, le regarda intimidé.

« - Bah, tu viens ? demande Hiroto voyant la rougeur du blond.

- O-oui, j'-j'arrive ! … » répondu Seiji encore plus rouge.

Seiji enleva son tee-shirt à son tour, puis rejoigna Hiroto.

« - H-Hiroto ?! dit Seiji en rougissant.

- Quoi ? répondu Hiroto.

- Je... commença Seiji.

- Tu ?

- Je... T'aime... dit Seiji plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

- HEIN ? TU ES SERIEUX LA ? répondit Hiroto choqué.

- O-o-oui...

- … Je crois... Que moi aussi... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... ! … Je t'aime, Seiji ! » répondu Hiroto en rougissant.

Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

« - Je t'aime ! dit Seiji en prenant dans ses bras Hiroto.

- Moi aussi Seiji, je t'aime ! » répondu Hiroto.

En peut de temps, ils s'endormirent côte à côte, main dans la main...

Fin.

Message de l'auteur: Voilààààààà ! Avez-vous aimé ? Si vous avez aimé ou pas, mettez-moi un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci d'avance !

HirotoEtMoi56.


End file.
